ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Echo (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Sonorosian from Sonorosia in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Echo Echo. Appearance Ben as Echo Echo Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Echo Echo had his Omniverse ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Echo Echo has his ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance. Albedo as Negative Echo Echo Negative Echo Echo has Echo Echo's Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance, but his containment suit is greyish white and the orbs on his hands and the inside of his mouth are colored red. Echo Echo Negative.png|Albedo as Negative Echo Echo Transformation Sequence Ben as Echo Echo Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. His skeletal structure quickly decreases, as his entire body dissolves into invisible soundwaves, which are immediately coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his entire body. On the suit, small green orbs appear on each hand and a hexagonal shape on his stomach. Headphones emerge from his head that are connected with a square appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His glowing green eyes and mouth open wide, as the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his forehead. Echo Echo poses, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. His skeletal structure quickly decreases, as his entire body dissolves into invisible soundwaves, which are immediately coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his entire body. On the suit, small green orbs appear on each hand and cassette-like structures on both legs. Headphones emerge from his head that are connected with a rectangular appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His glowing green eyes and mouth open wide, as the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his chest. Echo Echo multiplies into three duplicates and runs towards the camera, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Same as his canon counterpart. Weaknesses Same as his canon counterpart. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *Echo Echo first appeared in It's...Echo Echo Time!. **Echo Echo was set as the default DNA for the Omnitrix 1.5. **Echo Echo entered into Plumbers' Headquarters. **Echo Echo fought Slamworm. **Echo Echo fought Crabdozer. **Echo Echo was reverted back to Ben. *In You Are Begging For Trouble, **Echo Echo went ultimate. *In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, **Echo Echo fought MAL.W.A.R.E. **Echo Echo fought Rook possessed by MAL.W.A.R.E. Albedo *In The Negative Effect, **Negative Echo Echo made a cameo. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first appearance; x5) *You Are Begging For Trouble'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' (x2) Albedo *''The Negative Effect (cameo) Trivia *His voice sounds like his appearance in ''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. *Due to the fact that he appeared before and after the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he is the only alien, along with Upgrade, to appear with both of his appearances in a single episode. *Credits for the Negative Echo Echo image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Sonic Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000